Miaphine Fenris
Character Name: Miaphine Fenris Played By: Sawbones Class: Healer/Aristocrat Race: Gray Elf Biography: Miaphine Fenris was born lucky; a gentle soul like hers flourished in the Fenris household, and her family encouraged her altruism and generous nature. She grew up happy , supremely well-educated, pampered and utterly naïve to the world around her, her only exposure to it being the mild martial training she received at an early age. Much to her parents’ dismay however, she lacked the head for the politicking that was so ubiquitous amongst nobility, instead focusing on the art of healing. It was always a cerebral exercise to her, however; her only real encounters with sickness and disease were the illnesses most children suffer, and watching elderly family members slowly decline. That all changed when she was in her teens. One of her siblings, in a blind panic, burst into her room in the middle of the night and dragged her down to help a woman who was bleeding to death on the cobblestones near their manse. It was horrifying for Mia; she’d never seen such violence and blood before. Mia did her absolute very best to try and stabilize this woman long enough for medical help to arrive and save her, but her meager skills just weren’t enough. The woman died in Mia’s arms, choking on her own blood and whispering the name of her attacker. Her murderer was some noble’s bastard son and Mia had to watch as he managed to evade criminal punishment time and time again. Even her own family, for all their nobility and goodness, could not intercede directly in the trials. Incensed with the reality of the world she lived in and the injustice of it all, Mia decided to forsake many of her noble luxuries, taking up residence in a gifted family home on the edge of the wilderness with enough farmland to keep herself and others fed with the intent of making a newer, more honest life for herself. It was in her struggles to get justice for this murdered woman that she met Illitran brother of the murdered woman, a druid that helped her ease into the new life she was still too naïve to navigate on her own. She’d likely have been robbed several times over if it weren’t for him. She lived simply and eventually converted to the worship of Faelien; most of the money she makes goes towards buying and freeing slaves, setting up her farm, or working towards opening a free clinic. She also maintains contacts and good relations with her family, whom she still loves – she never hated them, just the unfairness of a system that clearly favors nobles. Currently Mia spends most of her time doctoring others that visit her, even when they can’t afford it. She also runs the farm her parents left her with the help of Illitran and Ryker. She’ll also go on adventures to help keep people safe as well as to earn extra money to go towards starting her dream clinic. Notes: Goals: 1) get plumbing 2) Open a free clinic 3) explore the Taint 4) hire more freed slaves to help with the farm 5) expand farm 6) Gain Lycanthropy (maybe a tiger?)